


Forgotten? I Think Not

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Requested by a friend, first time writing smut so please go easy on me, karkat's pov, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat thinks Dave has forgotten their anniversary after dating for a while. Dave comes home and surprises the angry boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten? I Think Not

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Lauren requested this from me.  
> Hope you like it girly ;D

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and right now you are angry as though all hell had fucking broken loose within your stupid fucking as all hell body. Your boyfriend had forgotten your guys' anniversary. How do you fucking know this? You know because your shitty assfuck of a boyfriend opted to go hang out with Egbert instead of you, or some fucking shit like that, you couldn't fucking give a shit as to what the hell went through that guy's head half the time.  
You were far from any form of fucking pissed. You were currently fuming on the couch in your guys' shared apartment living room. All these thoughts swirling in your head till they congealed into an ugly wriggling mass of hate within your entire being. You just couldn't comprehend the gall of that Strider!  
Suddenly you heard the door unlock and open. You got up as quietly as you could and walked over to see who it was. You peaked around the corner and saw Dave himself with his back to you, trying to sneak in. You stood in the entryway, crossed your arms, and tapped your foot rather impatiently. Dave visibly jumped when you cleared your throat to get his attention. He turned around slowly until he was fully facing you and gave a sheepish grin. You gave him the death glare, letting him know that one wrong move and he would release the shit storm of a torrent that was your anger upon himself."Uh.. hi there... um.. Karkat. What's up?" You lost it right there. "WHAT'S UP!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY TO ME YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD OF AN ASSHOLE! YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DO I PUT UP WITH ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT ANYHOW!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY THE FUCK I'M ANGRY YOU FUCKER!? IT'S BECAUSE YOU FUCKING FORGOT OUR GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING ANNIVERSARY!!!" You stood there for a few moments before you felt your body shaking and the familiar pricking of tears in the corner of your eyes. You heard Dave sigh and walk over to where you had your head down, trying to hide the fact that you were on the verge of tears.  
You could see Dave's sock covered feet just before his arms wrapped around you and pulled you to his chest. You brought your arms around him as he petted your hair practically cooing in your ear. You buried your face into his shirt as you succumbed to the need to cry. You whole body shook and Dave only hugged you tighter, telling you how sorry he was, and in a way, this was you telling him he was at least somewhat forgiven. At least in some sense of the word. Dave rubbed your back as your fit of crying dwindled down to just sniffles.  
When Dave released you he stepped back and put one hand on your shoulder as the other lifted your head up to look him in the eye. He had moved his shades down so you could look directly into his ruby red eyes. In them you saw that warmth and affection that brought you to him in the first place. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his. He kissed back almost immediately, but with more force.  
He nipped your lip a little with his teeth. You complied and opened your mouth. Dave quickly shot his tongue into your mouth and explored everywhere. He pushed you back against the wall so you were trapped between it and his body. Your hands were indefinitely tangling themselves in his soft blond hair. Dave's hands were playing at the hem of your shirt, teasing you, asking for permission. You moaned in affirmation as he bit your earlobe and made his way down to your shoulder. His hands quickly slid up your shirt and started rubbing your nipples. You squirmed under his touch, trying to hold in the mewls of pleasure that threatened to escape. You swung your leg over his hip, trying to bring yourself closer.  
But suddenly Dave pulled away panting, leaving you leaning disheveled on the wall. "Why....why did you stop...." You whined. Dave grabbed your wrist and quickly dragged to the living room. Practically throwing you on the couch as he quickly straddled your hips. He quickly rid you of your pesky shirt, causing you too shiver slightly. "Daavvvee....." You whimpered as he went back to pinching and flicking your nipples. He kissed you before slowly making his way down from your jaw, to your neck, down your chest, and stopping at the edge of your pants. He made quick work of removing them before throwing them off somewhere with your shirt. He started to palm you through the thin material that was your boxers. He grinned as you keened and tried to get more friction, but this only caused him to take his hand away more and more.  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you." He leaned up and whispered into your ear huskily. You moaned lowly before whispering out. "Just..aah...I want you too fuck me....fuck me hard Dave.....hhhaaaah.." He grinned. "Heh, so you wish it and so it shall be." He slid back down and dragged your boxers off with his teeth. He then nipped his way up your inner thigh till he got to the base of your length and kissed it before going back down and giving the same treatment to the other leg.  
You were about to protest that he stop teasing but then you heard a bottle being opened and then closed. You looked to see Dave had put some of the lube on his fingers before you felt one of them start pushing on your hole. You hissed slightly as the first finger pushed in and it was quickly joined by a second finger, pumping and scissoring. This resulted in you moaning as Dave's fingers worked their magic on your hole. A third finger was entered and you felt yourself beginning to practically ride his fingers, then all three were removed leaving you feeling very empty and vulnerable. You whined. "Daavvee....please...I...I need....I need you...please Dave.." He placed a finger on your lips, silencing your complaining. He placed your legs over his shoulders and aligned his hips with yours. "If you..want..we can stop...." You shook your head quickly. "Please Dave....I need you.....I need you so fucking badly....." He complied and pushed in. Once he was fully in he paused letting you adjust. You swallowed and nodded, telling him that he could move.  
He pulled out to the tip and quickly thrusted back in. He continued at a semi-fast pace, trying to find that special spot that would make you see stars. When he brushed against it you keened, causing him to angle his hips and abuse that spot. He increased his pace and hit that spot dead-on every time. Your back arched and you cried out with every thrust. Sometime you had managed to sit up, so you were right in his lap. You couldn't really care to think on that though as you gripped onto the blond,s shoulders for dear life.  
You began to feel that all too familiar heat pooling too soon for your liking. "Dave...aahhha...close....I.." Dave smirked slightly, his face flushed and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. "Me...too..." His thrust were becoming more erratic as he neared climax as well. Suddenly his hand reached down between the two of you and started to pump your throbbing length, pre-cum flowing down it like a stream. You cried out in pleasure, the pumping going in time with his thrusts becoming too much. You felt yourself just on the edge, claws digging into the boy's shoulders and drawing blood. Everything went white as you reached your climax, you threw your head back, back arched into the boy, and calling out his name as the pale red cum shot out onto both his and your own stomach. Just as you came, Dave did right after. The throbbing of your moist walls too much for him.  
Once you both came down from your respected highs, Dave pulled out laid down with you on top of him. You both just cuddled there on the couch, not really worried about clean up or anything like that at the moment. You leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I love you, you fuckass..." You smiled gently. "I love you too Karkat, happy anniversary..." He whispered back. The two kissed softly and sweetly before pulling apart. They fell asleep on the couch, just cuddling.


End file.
